Frank Castle (Earth-2149)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-2149 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile, usually New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = White | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Putrified/decaying flesh; gunshot, knife and shrapnel scars distributed over the majority of his body | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Zombie; former vigilante | Education = | Origin = Human veteran turned vigilante then turned into a zombie | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = John Layman; Fabiano Neves | First = Marvel Zombies Vs. Army of Darkness Vol 1 2 | Last = Marvel Zombies Vs. Army of Darkness Vol 1 5 | HistoryText = Little is detailed about Punisher’s life before the zombie plague arrived on Earth-2149, however it can be presumed that it followed much the same path as his Earth-616 counterpart. Castle was making his way across the roof-tops to acquire a target when he saw Spider-Man disappearing over the edge of the building, leaving a somewhat bemused looking man standing there. The man explained that he was Ashley J. Williams and that he knew how to stop the zombie plague infecting the city; they needed to find a book of the dead called “The Necronomicon”. Punisher agreed to help, but only after Ash had helped him with his current job, to which he reluctantly agreed to. They burst through a door and into a room containing Kingpin, and his cronies. Kingpin tried to convince Punisher that they were now on the same side; that it was a matter of survival. Castle, however, said they would never be on the same team, and blasted everyone in the room. Job done, they made a start on Ash’s mission. The two men made their way through the ravaged and infected city to Punisher’s arsenal where they tooled up. Then they came across Thunderball surrounded by zombies, who spotted them and implored them for help. Castle rushed in with all guns blazing, but the zombies came at him and he fell beneath them. Beast and Reed Richards found a sizeable stash of meat in Latveria and the surrounding area, so Punisher and a huge horde of zombies headed off to lay siege to Castle Doomstadt. A few of them managed to get through the magical force-field protecting the castle, and confronted Dr. Doom, Scarlet Witch, and Ashley J. Williams. Scarlet Witch was bitten by the zombified Punisher, and the other two made their getaways. Presumably, Frank got held up by the risen Deadite Legion, and at some point returned to New York, but his ultimate fate is unknown, but it can be presumed that he was fried when the Power Cosmic Zombies tested out their new powers. | Powers = | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Punisher of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Seemingly those of the Punisher of Earth-616. | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Cannibals